Ice Cream
by FrostedPhantom330
Summary: You are Danny Fenton, walking to the ice cream shoppe with your best friends. Seems normal enough, right? Well, a simple ice cream cone may lead to your biggest dream being fulfilled. DxS fluffiness over fluffy ice cream. Rated K, D and S getting together earlier than PP, cute little drabble.


Ice Cream

**A/N: I have no clue how or why I thought of this. Actually, I suppose I do. I was in the grocery store with my friend Jay yesterday, and we were buying hotdogs and buns for dinner (I was invited to have dinner at their house) and with the way our grocery store is laid out, it's damn near impossible to get to the hotdogs without passing the ice cream. Us, being two teenage kids (she's 14), just had to stop to look at the ice cream. I saw a tub of tiger stripes ice cream, and I thought 'Oh, Sam would probably like that!' And thus, this short little drabble oneshot was born. DxS, fluffy, second person. Oh, and wait until you read about the kid behind the counter ^_^ H'okay. Let's go!**

Three dark-haired kids step into the little ice cream shoppe on the corner. You're one of them. Your best friends, Sam and Tucker, are chatting softly about what they're going to get. Sam begins to pull her bat shaped wallet out of her purple spider backpack. You place your hand on hers, pausing her attempts to pay for you all.

"Don't bother Sam. I'll pay. My treat." You tell the goth. She looks up from her bag and smiles, her perfect white teeth glinting from behind her deep raspberry lipstick. Your heart leaps, and the little guy in your head goes "Danny, I think you've got a shot! It's super clear Sam loves you back, make your move, Hero!" You repress that thought.

God, you love that girl. You would do anything to keep Sam safe, and it's easier, yet harder, since you have ghost powers. In fact, Sam is the reason you have ghost powers. She's the one who dared you... back to the present.

You love Sam, but she definitely doesn't feel the same about you. She did have a boyfriend, briefly, but he was just a girl-crazy phoney from Michigan. You're pretty sure that didn't count, but still... she doesn't love you anymore than she would a brother.

You guys finally reach the counter and place your orders. Sam's getting Tiger Stripes, Tucker's getting Bubble Gum, and you, Cookie Dough. Your ice cream is quickly delivered by a perky young girl with brownish blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Tucker immediately takes a liking to Alex (that's what her nametag says) and tries to make a move, and for once, he seems to have a shot. She isn't offended, and Alex actually takes him up on his asking for her number.

As you three walk away with your ice cream, Tucker is as giddy as a schoolgirl. You and Sam laugh as Tucker literally jumps for joy.

"Wow!" Sam exclaims, "A girl actually agreed!"

"Don't get to cocky, though, Tuck. If your ego gets any bigger, you'll explode!" You warn the ebony-skinned boy. He just straightens a nonexistent tie and grins smugly before attacking his frozen treat. You and Sam do the same.

"Mmm." You mumble. Sam looks at your ice cream before asking "Can I have a lick?" You, being the amazing best friend you are, hold out your ice cream to the girl, making sure the side you didn't lick faces her. She daintily licks the side a bit.

"Yum. That is good. Danny, wanna try some of mine?" Sam asks you, holding the striped treat out before your face. You flash a quick smile before licking the ice cream. You smile again, and Sam returns it. You're caught up in her amethyst eyes before you hear Tucker clear his throat loudly.

You had stopped walking.

"Let's go!" The black teen whines impatiently. You and Sam both turn crimson, then hurry along after Tucker.

A little while later, you, Sam, Tucker and yourself have found yourself turning the corner to FentonWorks, a.k.a. your house.

The ice cream you had bought earlier had been diminished to the last little melted bit in the cone. Tucker is biting the end off of his cone, and before you can tell the boy that that may not be the best idea, he's already got bubble gum ice cream up his nose. You and Sam snicker as the boy begins exhaling strongly and loudly through his nose in an attempt to clear out his nostrils.

Sam looks back at you, her smile reflected deeply into her violet eyes. Her grin falters though, as she examines your face. _**What did I do?**_ You wonder. _**Please don't tell me I've got a booger!**_

__"Hold up. Danny, you've got something on your face." Sam mumbles. Mentally, you sigh of relief. No boogers. Good. Just ice cream.

Sam begins to step towards you. You're not uncomfortable at all, frankly. Sam's done this before, almost in a motherly way. She normally reaches out and swipes the pad of her thumb across the blemish until it disappears.

Normally.

Sam's actions start out the same, when reaches out and places her cold hand on the side of your cheek. You have to force yourself not to lean into its cool surface; you love the cold feeling, and it doesn't bother you, as your ghost powers made you feel cold all the time. Gently, Sam slides her hand over a spot just above your jaw a couple of times. She looks you in the eyes, a deep sense of longing in them. It's almost as if she's asking your permission for something.

What the goth did next, though, you definitely were not expecting. One minute, Sam's wiping your face, and the next, her lips are crashing against yours. You feel your heart stop for a moment, then it restarts, cranked into hyper drive. You join in the kiss, your heart extremely audible in your ears and the little guy in your head going 'screw it. Just screw it. It was her move, not mine. She wanted it, so screw it.'

The blissful moment ends when Sam harshly pulls back and resumes walking, leaving you and Tucker (who has stopped ranting about that Alex girl out of shock) in her wake. Tucker's forest green eyes are scanning your blue ones, looking for any signs of, well, ANYTHING. But all he sees is a boy who just had his one dream that was bigger than becoming an astronaut fulfilled.

Sam loves you back. Your heart leaps out of your chest. You're so overjoyed, in fact, that you don't realize that you've turned into Danny Phantom and flown after Sam until you're kissing her again, except you're upside down. When you pull away again, Sam is smiling with glee.

Tucker has come back up beside you as you all begin walking again. He tries bringing the conversation from earlier back, but you're focusing on intertwining your fingers with Sam's. If anything would have happened then, you probably wouldn't have noticed.

Well, you noticed the cold shiver run up your spine, your breath coming out visible and blue, and the ever-annoying "BEWARE!" echo through Willow Street. You and your best friend and now, apparently, _girlfriend, _grimace. You tell them to cover you as you transform again and take off to kick Box Ghost butt, a new rush of adrenaline pumping through your veins.

'She loves you, dude!' Is the last thing the little guy in your head says before you shout "Get a life, man! Or a girl, I've got one!"

**A/N again: Yes, my name's Alex. The girl behind the counter that Tucker's gonna go on a date with is me. :P Had to. I think I might make a oneshot about how that date goes... I'll dump him flat on his ass. Bahaha! JK. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
